Sakushroi Island
by Kay54
Summary: Ryoma, Seigaku, Hyotei,and the some of the other schools go on vacation to a island called Sakushroi. Suddenly Ryoma starts having visions of people dieing, meets a girl only he can see, becomes part of a ritual and suddenly becomes someone boyfriend.
1. Vision

_Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis_

"_Run it's a monster!"_

_Screams were heard all through the village as hundreds of people ran from the hideous ghostly creature behind them._

_People who were unfortunate enough to be disable or fell on the ground spontaneously combusted with their blood flooding the the ground._

_People who had witness this advent ran even faster but nothing could save them from the now bloody monster after them._

_--_

Ryoma hated this.

He thought after winning the nationals he who had a chance to relax. But no!

Ryoma was cruenly on a cruise boat on its way to some island on the Altanic Ocean. The even worse part was he wasn't alone.

There was Seigaku and Hyotei. Some Rikkai and five Shintenhouji members. Four Rokkou, two Higa, and one Yamabuki. They were all going on a trip on a island.

Why you ask?

Because their coaches made them go saying they worked so hard in the nationals that they needed to go on a vacation.

So here Ryoma was going to some unknown island with people he really didn't want to be with.

"Ochibi what are you doing alone in this room nya! Ryoma sighed and looked around to see his senpai kikumaru Eiji running towards him and grabbing him out the door.

"Eiji senpai let me go!" Ryoma yelled

"But Ochibi don't you want to go outside with everyone else." Eiji stopped dragging Ryoma and turned to face him.

"No I don-'" before Ryoma could he heard a loud stomping noise coming by. In a few seconds tennis playing boys came running running in.

"Aw, It pouring down raining out there." Said Momo as he quickly got a towel to dry himself off with.

Pretty much everyone outside got soaked so they had to go to their rooms to get out of their wet clothes and get into new dry ones.

--

An hour later everyone when to the lounge to talk about their living arrangements.

" Since the place were staying at doesn't have that many rooms there will be two people in each room." Tezuka said. He wanted to get this over with so that there won't be a fuss when they get arrive to their destination.

"I'm alright with anyone as long as it not him." Outbursted Gakuto as he pointed to Eiji who looked shocked.

"What's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with you." Gakuto muttered under his breath but Eiji heard him and ran to Oishi.

"Oishi! Mukahi being mean to me!"

"Don't listen to him Eiji and can you please get off me!" Oishi like Eiji but he didn't won't people to spreading rumors about them being together.

Though Eiji was reluctant he got off of Oishi.

"Kikumaru 10 Laps when we get on the island!" said Tezuka.

"H-Hai"

After a while everyone got a partner and pair up and went to the dinning room to eat lunch.

As they walked to the dinning to the dinning room a sudden cold wind passed them, which was weird because the AC wasn't on.

All of a sudden the lights flickered on and off.

"This is scary Nya!" said Eiji as he jumped Ryoma and hugged him to death.

"Look! Shiraishi the light are going on and off!" shouted Kintarou as he pointed towards the lights.

"Yes Kin-chan the lights are going on and off."

"I wish we just hurry up and get to the island already." pointed Hiyoshi. It wasn't like he really wanted to go because it was the complete opposite. Hiyoshi had been forced to come here against his will.

As if fate hear Hiyoshi, the lights stop flicking and the speaker came on

"Attention passengers we are now at Sakushroi island."

Tezuka counted everyone to make sure they were all there "Alright everyone get your partners. It's going to take fifteen minutes to get to the hotel since were walking on feet so try and to keep up."

"Right."

Everyone started walking towards the hotel looking at their scenery. The whole island was mostly a forest with grass and very tall trees.

None of them knowing that someone was watching them from behind the trees.

"It's been a long time since humans step on this island."

As they walked they were surprised to find a village but hardly with no people in it. thought out their whole journey they have only seen five people so far.

Finally they made it to a giant mansion that didn't look like a hotel.

Tezuka open the the first and went inside.

"Hello is anyone here nya!" Yelled Eiji.

"Eiji stop!" Oishi told him.

" I don't like this place very much Shishido-san." said Choutarou as he tugged Shishido shirt.

"It's alright Choutarou. I'm right here."

Ryoma went outside. He didn't fell like waiting anymore.

He look towards the forest he saw a pair of red eyes and all of a sudden Ryoma started seeing blood everywhere.

The forest he just look at had so much blood on it that it looked red instead of green. There were dead people laying on the ground with their body spit in half. One of the bodies head was busted open showing his brain.

Ryoma thought he was going to throw up.

"Echizen!" Ryoma knew that voice. It was his captain , Tezuka, voiced.

Ryoma turned around but could not face the figure in front of him.

His captain eyes were missing, his neck was spit and his head was leaning on one side. Tezuka head looked like it was about to come off in any second.

What scared Ryoma more was the knives in Tezuka stomach. He looked like he was bleeding a lot but wasn't in pain.

Ryoma screamed and then fainted.

_I saw them. I saw everyone in my village get killed leaving alone._

_...Alone with it..._


	2. Saku

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Although the island you could see and hear lighting and thunder. You could feel the harsh and cold wind. Just a alight breeze could give you goose bumps._

_Heavy rain poured down from rain clouds covering any sign of light._

" _who would want to live on this island?"_

Ryoma could feel hot warm breath breathing on him. Even though he know he should get up he did not want to. The only thing that got him up was the hand on his face.

Ryoma open his eyes to see that the hand belong to a girl lying down next to him. The girl had long brown hair and pale skin. The girl did not look that much older than Ryoma. They were probably the same age.

Ryoma was about to touch her but the girl suddenly woke up.

" So you finally work up Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma stared at her "Who are you and where am I?"

The girl smiled at Ryoma , " You passed out so your team mates carried you to your room."

" And you are?"

The girl smiled more , " My name is Saku and your friends are here to see if you are okay."

" Huh?" Ryoma was confused at what she just said.

The door burst open.

"Ochibi you okay?" Eiji went up to Ryoma and started hugging him to death.

"Eiji stop that!" exclaimed Oishi.

" I knew there was an 98 chance that Echizen would be up."

" Echizen never do that again. Never again."

"You let your guard down Echizen."

Ryoma looked up to see all the Seigaku regulars standing at the door minus Eiji who was death hugging him and Oishi who was trying (and failing) to get Eiji off.

"So you guys brought me to my room."

Fuji smiled which wasn't rare because Fuji always smile " Of course but who told you that?"

Ryoma look at Fuji "Saku."

"Saku?" question the Seigaku regulars. They have been on this island for 6 hours but they never seen someone named Saku. Could it be that more people were on this island besides them and the other teams?

" Yes Saku. She is right over there." Ryoma pointed to the right where he last seen Saku but to his surprise Saku wasn't there.

"Echizen are you okay alright? Did you hit your head? Have a fever? Or something worse." Oishi went into mother mood and started checking Ryoma temperature.

Tezuka stop him, " Oishi that's enough! We need to let anyone else know that Echizen is awake."

"Come on Ochibi-chan!" Eiji dragged Ryoma out of the room with everyone else following.

" But I know I saw her."

Everyone was relaxing in the lounge. Seigaku left 10 minutes ago to check on Ryoma to see if he was okay.

At some point Kintarou got bored, " SSSShhhhhhhhrrrrrraaaaaaaaiiiissshhhhhiiiiii!! I am BORED!! Let g outside."

"No. Not yet besides I don't want you fainting too."

"Then can I see Koshimae?"

"No!"

But Shiraishi!" Kintarou started waining.

"Shiraishi just let him go!" shouted Chitose. He really didn't want to deal with Kintarou waining today.

" I am afraid no one can go outside. " The door shut. Everyone turned to see an old man standing by the door.

" And you are? Yukimura asked.

The man stepped forward.

Sanada got in front of Yukimura in case something happened.

" I am the manger of this hotel. I hope you didn't wait long. I am very sorry I was late. I had some things I need to take care of. The old man made a creepy smile at that last statement. "Anyways my name is Narukma."

" I'm pleased to meet you Narukma, now can you tell us why we can't go outside." Atobe fold his arms and stared at Narukma.

"It is storming really bad out there. It might be raining for 2 to 3 days. But don't worry we can still have inside. So very much fun." Everyone was creep out about what he just said but decided not say anything.

"Thank you very much Narukma-san." said Tezuka. Everyone looked at stairs to see the Seigaku members coming down the stairs.

When Atobe saw Ryoma he walked over to him." Echizen are you okay."

Ryoma almost blushed but hide under smirk "I did not know you cared , Monkey King."

" I don't. I'm just making sure no one gets hurt on this vacation."

" Whatever you say Monkey King."

"Brat!

" Lord of the monkeys."

" Amazing! Someone standing next to the kitchen door! " Jirou shouted pointing to the dark shadow figure.

Everyone looked at the figure. It had the appearance of a human ghost. It looked like a teen aged girl. She had a white dress covered with something red and long black that hide her face.

Most people screamed. Eiji and Kaidoh fainted. Oishi and Inui caught them. Momo ran. Gakuto jumped on Yuushi, Kintarou hide behind Shiraishi, and Sanada protected Yukimura.

In a few seconds the ghost disappeared.

Narukma just laughed.

Everyone ( that was there or awake ) turned to the old man. Was this man really insane? They just a ghost that looked like it was about to kill them and all he did was laugh.

Narukma smiled " Did I forget to mention that this whole island is haunted by demons and ghost."

Everyone soon realized that they made a huge mistake in coming to this island.

_Everyone is stupid. _

* * *

_Coming to this island when there is a very slim chance they will be able to leave._

Did I scare anyone?

If you have hard time imagining the ghost just the the ghost on the movie _The Grudge._

Also I don't think I told anyone but this story is Yaoi. Sorry I did not tell you earlier.


	3. Echo

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

_Sakushroi Island used to be a beautiful place._

_White cherry blossoms covered the island making the island feel and look like paradise._

_The people were nice and kind. Only thoughts of getting along and being peacemakers were on their minds. _

_That was into they started doing Rituals. _

* * *

" What do you mean this place is haunted by demons and ghost?! If your talking about Akaya I can see where you mean being haunted by demons but ghost? " Niou said

"Yeah if your talking about- " Kirihara finally realized what Niou said, "Yeah! I'm not a demon!"

"Yeah and Atobe isn't an egotistic bastard."

" Hey, Don't throw Ore-sama into this!"

Niou, Kirihara, and Atobe looked like they were about to start fighting. Oishi realized that and quickly got into the middle of the three. He didn't want anyone fighting. Not when there was something more troublesome was happening.

" You three stop fighting and listen to Narukma!" Oishi shouted at all three of them. They quickly became quiet. " Now as you were saying Narukma."

" Ah yes, as I was saying this island is quiet haunted. I would like to tell you more but we need to get to a safer place."

" What safer place?" question Tezuka.

" There is a secret passage in the library. Now if you all follow me." Narukma started walking towards the library but Ryoma stopped him.

"Wait! Momo-senpai ran upstairs remember. I'll go get him."

Ryoma started walking towards the stairs. He felt nervous but didn't say anything. Momo was more important than being scared.

As Ryoma was about about to walk upstairs something held Ryoma's right hand back. Ryoma looked up to see Atobe.

" What are you doing Monkey King?!"

" Ore-sama is coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because Ore-sama doesn't want anything happening to you."

Ryoma didn't know if he should mad that Monkey King thinks that something will happen to him if he went by himself or happy that the Monkey King cares. " Fine. You can come."

"Ore-sama was coming anyways no matter what you say."

Ryoma muttered something like "stupid Monkey King," under his breath.

"Echizen! Atobe! Be careful." Tezuka shouted as Ryoma and Atobe went upstairs.

The storm was getting worser. The tress were waving wildly and the wind was banging on the windows.

" Why did Momo-senpai room had to be this far away." Ryoma and Atobe were on their way to get Momo but Momo room had to be the last room down the hall.

" Brat don't tell me your tired already."

" Shut up Monkey king!"

Suddenly the light went off.

" Oh great now I'm stuck with a monkey and the lights went off."

" Brat will you stop complaining about everything."

"Then what am I supposed to do Monkey King. We can't go anywhere without light and its not like your doing anything!"

Atobe reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.

Ryoma was shocked, " You brought a flashlight and didn't say anything."

" You want Ore-sama to tell you everything he brought?"

" Just forget it and come on."

As they walked they started to hear noises behind them. It was like somebody was following them. The minute they stopped the noise stop. They started walking again and the noise started again. At this time Ryoma and Atobe started getting scared and started running.

They ran and till they stopped. The noise was gone.

" Who was that behind us?" Ryoma asked.

"Brat don't you listen. Narukma said this place was haunted."

" You actually believe him Monkey King?"

"You brat!" Atobe and Ryoma was about to get into another argument went they heard a voice.

" Who's there?" Ryoma quickly recognized the voice.

"Momo-senpai?"

The voice came out from the shadows to show Momo. "Echizen? It's really you? I'm so glad! I thought I was going to be all by myself and no one was coming to get me. I' m just so glad to see you!" Momo hugging Ryoma to death.

" I glad to see you to Momo-senpai."

Atobe coughed " I glad to see you two back together but can we please start walking back to the others."

So the three of them started walking back. It was quiet and no one said anything but soon they started hearing a echo.

" Echizen. Echizen." the echo shouted.

Atobe, Momo, and especially Ryoma were scared and creped out. They thought it was coming from behind them so they started walking faster but they quickly realized it was coming from in front of them.

They stopped they did not know what to do. They could hear foot steps coming closer and closer. There was light following it. They close there eyes and wish that this was all a dream.

" Echizen." the voice said

Ryoma, Momo, and Atobe open their eyes to see...

Has anyone heard the song Eternal by Atobe Keigo before?


	4. Room

Disclaimer : Do not own Prince of Tennis

--

Ryoma, Momo, and Atobe opened their eyes and looked p to see ... Tezuka

"Tezuka!" They shouted.

Tezuka hushed them, " Stop shouting. Someone or something might hear you."

" Tezuka what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" Atobe asked.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

Atobe smirked, " Tezuka I didn't know you cared."

"Tezuka-bunchou!" Momo looked like he was about jump Tezuka and hug him till his face turned blue. Or purple.

"And I don't trust you two with Echizen." Tezuka added.

Ryoma eyes started to sparkle. "Bunchou!" Ryoma walked over to Tezuka and stood beside him.

"Now lets go Echizen."

"Yes bunchou."

Ryoma and Tezuka started walking leaving a very shocked, confused, and a little jealous Atobe and Momo behind.

"Hey! Wait for me Echizen! Tezuka-bunchou!"

"How dare you leave Ore-sama!"

* * *

Atobe and Momo quickly ran after them.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. They were quiet. They could hear the harsh winds and rains. They could see the frighting lightning from the thunder. The lights were out and they only had flashlights and candles, from Narukma, to help them see in the darkness. The old grandfather clock dimmed every second. It was getting late. It had been 25 minutes since Ryoma, Atobe, and Tezuka went to look for Momo and they still weren't back yet.

"Nya! What's taking them so long nya!" Eiji said pouting and folding his arms. He was getting impatient.

"Eiji just wait a little longer. I'm sure they will be here." Oishi assured him even though he was worried also. It should took them at least 15 minutes but since the lights were out he knew they probably had problems seeing.

"Yuushi I'm scared!" Gakuto said. He was currently on Yuushi's lap holding Yuushi's shirt.

"It's okay Gakuto. I won't let anything happen to you." Yuushi padded Gakuto's head.

"Hey Hikaru maybe I should do that to you."Kenya joked.

Zaizen looked at his senpai like has crazy, "Your not serious senpai."

"I'm just joking."

Sengoku walked over to Kirihara. "Hey Kirihara-kun if you don't feel like standing I could hold you." Sengoku blew Kirihara a kiss.

Kirihara got creped out and ran to Yukimura and Sanada. "Mura-bunchou! Sanada fuku-bunchou! That Yamabuki guy is flirting with me!"

Yukimura smiled, " It's okay Akaya. I'll get Genichirou to kill him once we get off this island."

"Kirihara-kun doesn't love me anymore!" Sengoku cried fake tears.

" I never loved you!"

There was a crash then a scream.

"What was that?!" Oishi shouted. Everyone got up from where they were.

" It came from the library!" Saeki said.

"Wait! Where is Narukma?" Taka asked.

"He probably went in the library and drop something. That's probably what the crash was."

"Okay who's volunteering to go check?" Eiji asked and when he said it went he wasn't going.

"We could pick sticks." Inui suggested as he got out some sticks. No one in the room dared asked where did he get the sticks. Inui just had them because he was just Inui.

In the end the unfortunate people were Kirihara and Sengoku.

"Isn't this great Kirihara-kun! We get some alone time together. Lucky!" Sengoku chirped.

"Mura-bunchou!" Kirihara wained to Yukimura.

"Akaya if he does anything just tell Genichirou so Genichirou can kill him okay." Yukimura said smiling.

So Sengoku and Kirihara walked towards the library not knowing they will soon be facing their doom.

* * *

Ryoma, Momo, Atobe and Tezuka were on their way downstairs when Ryoma spotted a shadowy figure.

Ryoma looked at it and looked at it. The more he looked the more the figure looked human. It was a human girl. Ryoma know he seen her before somewhere. Then it hit him. She was the girl he has seen earlier. Quickly the girl ran.

"Saku!" Ryoma shouted. He quickly ran after forgotten his three companions.

"Echizen!" Tezuka, Momo, and Atobe shouted as they ran after him.

They kept calling his name but Ryoma never stopped. What had got into him? Did he see something? The thoughts ran through their heads. Ryoma fastened his speed. Tezuka, Momo, and Atobe had a hard time catching up but then Ryoma came to a door. He opened it and stopped.

Tezuka, Momo, and Atobe finally caught up.

"Brat! What are you doing!" Atobe exclaimed.

"Echizen I want an explanation!" Tezuka demanded.

Ryoma didn't say anything. He was as still as stone.

"Brat did you hear me?" Atobe waved his hand in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma still didn't do anything but he had a shocked look on his face.

Atobe,Momo, and Tezuka looked at the room Ryoma was looking at and couldn't believe their eyes.

The room was covered with blood. They were chainsaws and knives. Cleavers and a machine they didn't know the name of but knew in the old times used it to hang people who did something wrong. People body parts, like their hands, fingers, legs, and head were on the floor. Even their brains and gusts were their.

Ryoma soon fainted. Atobe pucked. Tezuka and Momo just continued to look.

" What is this?" Tezuka asked.

"Well it seems that you found this room. Now I have no choice but to kill you so you can become more sacrifices." Everyone looked up to see Narukma holding a bloody sword...


	5. Monster

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Everyone looked up to see Narukma holding a bloody sword.

They expected him to swing at them but instead he cut his arm. A straight line went through his arm. The cut was so long and deep you would expect a river of blood to come out. Narukma laugh and all of a sudden green slime came out of him. The slime was thick. It had a dump sound as it fell on the floor. The floor suddenly started glowing and from the same green slime started to form monsters. They were hideous and scary. The were green, they had one giant on their forehead. Their body was like that of a alien out of a fiction movie. They had two arm and legs. They had needles all down their backs. They also had marks down their body.

They monsters roared.

Momo and Atobe screamed while Tezuka picked Ryoma up.

"Momo! Atobe! We got to get out of here! I got Echizen!" Tezuka shouted.

"HOW! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE WE ARE SURROUND BY GREEN HIDELOUS MONSTERS THAT WANT TO KILL US!" Atobe screamed back.

"I'll stall them why you two get Echizen out of here!" Tezuka and Atobe looked at Momo. He had a brave face on but you could see he was shrieving. Tezuka, being the Momo captain, couldn't let Momo do this.

"Momoshiro you can't do this! You are going to die!"

"Look the monsters are coming we can't waste time! Just go!" Momo pushed them out of the way as the monster started attacking him. Even if Momo was strong he couldn't hold off all of them. Tezuka saw this and handed Ryoma to Atobe.

Atobe looked at Tezuka " What are you doing Tezuka?"

"Atobe get Echizen out of here while I help Momoshiro fight those monsters."

Atobe couldn't believe believe this. He couldn't. Tezuka and Momo were fighting supernatural beings. Beings that shouldn't even exist. Atobe looked down at Ryoma and remember Tezuka told him to protect him. Atobe ran for the door. He couldn't he was leaving two people here to die. As he got to the door he was stopped by Narukma. What was Atobe suppose to do? He had to protect Ryoma some way but didn't have anything to protect him with. As Narukma was about to slice Atobe in two a arm came flying from the air and hit and knocked Narukma out. Atobe looked back to see it was Tezuka who throw the arm. Atobe mentally thanked Tezuka and ran out of the door.

Atobe successfully got out of the room when he heard a scream. He looked back again to see that Tezuka left arm was ripped out and was covered in blood. Momo condition was worse. He was the one that just screamed. His head was just ripped off . One monster was eating his flesh while the other was drinking his blood. Atobe wanted to puck again but had to strong for Ryoma. After the monsters finish with Momo they went after Tezuka. Atobe couldn't watch and Ryoma chose a really bad time to wake up. Ryoma looked up to see that Atobe was holding him.

"What are you doing Monkey King!" Ryoma shouted to Atobe but he didn't answer. He was staring at something behind him. Ryoma looked back to see Momo or Momo head being eating by some kind of monster. Ryoma eyes started becoming watery and before he knew it tears were coming out of his eyes.

He couldn't believe Momo was now died. Ryoma felt Atobe arms shaking. He looked and seen the monsters that were eating Momo were now going after Tezuka his captain. What was worse was that Tezuka was missing one of his arms.

"BUNCHOU!!" Ryoma shouted. Atobe realized that Ryoma was awoke and started running. He didn't want Ryoma to see what was about to happen. Tezuka getting killed.

* * *

"Kirihara-kun why are you ignoring me?" Sengoku asked. He and Kirihara was currently in the library looking for what made that crash noise. They were not able to find Narukma so they figured that he left. They have been in the library for 5 minutes and Kirihara hasn't said a word to Sengoku.

"Because I don't like you." Kirihara answered back plainly.

"That's mean Kirihara." Sengoku started his fake tears cry again.

There was a dripping sound.

"What was that dripping sound?" Sengoku and Kirihara started looking around. What was making that sound. Normally they would ignore it but with but the horrible storm outside they didn't want a leak. If they had a leak that means it would start flooding soon and that was the last thing they needed.

As Kirihara was looking he felt something touch his shoulder. He ignored it the first time but the something kept touching his shoulder. It was like it was trying to get his attention. So Kirihara got mad and turn around. There was nothing there. Kirihara went back to what he was doing but something garbed him. Kirihara screamed. Sengoku looked to see Kirihara being dragged by someone or it looked like someone. He looked closer to see it was that same ghost from last time at the kitchen. Sengoku ran after Kirihara and almost caught up to him but then something hit him in the back of his head.

Sengoku could only watch as Kirihara was being dragged to the unknown by that ghost before he blacked out.

"Sengoku!" Kirihara shouted. He had seen what hit Sengoku and it wasn't human.

_You humans are crazy. _

_Thinking that you could survive on __this island._

_Fighting them is not the way to get ride of the monsters. The only way is to perform the ceremony that sends them back to where they belong._

* * *

Everyone who was in the lounge were now really freak out. They had heard crashing noise and screaming. It was now almost an hour since Ryoma, Momo, Tezuka, and Atobe been gone. Now everyone knew something was wrong. Sengoku and Kirihara were also taking a long time to get back

"Now I know that something is wrong! Everyone is going missing nya! What if we are next nya!" Eiji started freaking out.

"Eiji calm down." Oishi tried to put his hand Eiji shoulder but Eiji slapped it back.

"How do you expect me to calm down when we all are going to die!" Eiji snapped at Oishi.

Fuji came behind Eiji hit on the back of his which cause Eiji to pass out.

"Fuji why did you do that!" Oishi yelled at Fuji.

"But he was getting on my nerves Oishi." Fuji smiled.

Everyone thought the same thing Fuji Shuusuke was evil.

"Hey does anyone smell that?" Hiyoshi asked.

Everyone started smelling to see what Hiyoshi was talking about.

"Look!" Choutarou pointed to the smoke that was slowly covering the lounge.

Everyone started coughing. The smoked was getting to them. Their eyes were getting watery. It was like they were smelling toxic but it wasn't toxic. The last thing they saw red eyes before they all passed out.

--

"Echizen stop crying." Atobe said though he was also sad. He had just seen two people knew died. It didn't make it better that one of them was Tezuka. He might be sad that Momo died but when he thought about Tezuka he wanted to cry also but he didn't want to cry in front Ryoma because that would cause the boy to never stop crying.

"What...do you...expect...I just Momo..senpai and...Bun..chou get killed." Ryoma said trying to stop his crying but every word made him cry more.

"I'm sorry but there nothing we can do. There gone now."

"STUT UP MONKEY KING!" Ryoma shouted. His tears were coming out like a waterfall now. It couldn't be stopped now! Ryoma also started screaming.

Atobe didn't know what to do. If Ryoma kept screaming and crying like this than those monster would now where they were and come after them. This left him with only one thing to do. Atobe got down so that he was Ryoma level.

* * *

"WHAT ARE DOING MONK-" Ryoma couldn't finish what he was saying because before he knew it Atobe was kissing him.

Sorry for Killing off Momo and Tezuka but I needed some people to die. More people die next chapter.


	6. Death

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

_I had no choice but to watch everyone on this island get killed _

_Everyone on this island, who watched over since I was first made_

_One by one I watched them die_

_They had made the biggest mistake of their lives by asking demons for help_

_But they couldn't help it_

_They did it all just to protect me_

_It was a shame they all died for me_

_I wanted to help but I could not_

_for I had no body.._

_I am just a spirit_

_I hope these visitors can help..._

* * *

Eiji woke up. He had a slit headache for some reason. He remember panicking then something knocking him out. Eiji tired moving his hands but could not. Strange? Eiji looked back. He saw that his hands were tied with rope. 'Weird' Eiji thought. Why would his hands be tied up? Eiji looked around. This wasn't the lounge.

"What is this place nya!" Eiji blurted out. This place was ... was... horrible!

"Eiji be quiet! It might here you." Eiji looked around to see Oishi right next to him. Eiji looked to his right and left to see everyone in the lounge in the same situation as he was but sleep.

"Where are we? And why are tied like this? What's happening!?" Eiji was about to start panicking again but quickly remembered that's what's got him into this situation.

Oishi looked down. Eiji didn't know if he was seeing things but Oishi looked like he was crying. "Eiji were about to die. We got kidnapped by Narukma. I quickly realize he was a demon when he showed his true form. He didn't say what for but left for awhile. He said he was coming back to kill us all so we can become sacrifices."

Eiji lost his cool that moment. Tears were coming out of his eyes. "Why don't we just sneak out! These ropes aren't that tight! I can easy get out of them!" And just to make his point, Eiji untied himself from the ropes. "See!"

Oishi looked slightly happy, " That's great Eiji! Now you can leave this place, find the others and get off this island. If you look over there is a vent for you to escape in. I'm pretty sure it goes straight to the other rooms."

Eiji shock his head, "I'm not leaving without everyone else. Not even you!"

Eiji and Oishi suddenly heard foot steps.

"Eiji you have to leave NOW! Narukma on his way! Everyone else still are sleep so there nothing you can about them. Save yourself!"

"But Oishi!" Eiji begged.

"EIJI NOW!" Oishi shouted

Eiji quickly ran to vent and climbed in. Instead of running away, Eiji watched. If Narukma didn't Oishi and just left again then Eiji can just go back down and untie Oishi so they can escape. Eiji hoped that would happen. Eiji loved Oishi to much for him to get killed.

Narukma came in or Eiji thought it was Narukma. He was in monster form. He was twice Eiji size. He was and green and had five eyes. Narukma had scales going down his back. With every step he made slime came out of his body. Eiji wanted to puck right now but then Narukma would notice him so he didn't.

Narukma step forward to Oishi. " It seems your the only one awake. How lucky am I! I only have to hear one person scream when I kill them. Don't feel sad. To make it up to you I'm going to eat you instead of making you into a sacrifice. I hope you taste as good as your captain."

Oishi looked up, "T-Tezuka!"

"So that's his name. Well tell Tezuka I said hello." Before Oishi could say anything, a clever came from inside Narukma slimly body and slice Oishi in half. Then Narukma slice a part of Oishi head and started sucking on Oishi brain.

Eiji felt his heart break into shattered pieces. He quickly ran through the vents. Even though he wanted to go back and die with Oishi he knew Oishi wanted him to live.

'_Eiji-senpai'_ Eiji just thought about Ryoma. His Ochibi. Eiji ran even faster through the vent. He could not let the same thing that happen to Oishi happen to Ryoma.

Atobe didn't know what he was doing. At first he just kiss Ryoma to shut him up but now he was actually making out with the boy. Atobe knew he liked the boy (though he wouldn't tell Ryoma this) but he didn't know he loved the boy. Atobe knew he shouldn't be doing this but somehow he wanted to do this.

Ryoma also didn't know what he was doing. He didn't think he like Atobe in a romantic way. He wasn't sure he like Atobe anyway but the moment Atobe kissed him he felt... Happy. It was like a small part of him wanted this.

Atobe suddenly stop. Ryoma didn't know why but he felt kinda mad that Atobe stop.

"Ne Ryoma, do you love me?" Atobe ask.

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"Well Ore-sama is waiting."

"I like you but I can't say I love you." Ryoma said finally.

Atobe got up then reached a hand out for Ryoma to help him up, "Since you _like _me how about becoming Ore-sama boyfriend."

Before Ryoma could answer a gust of wind past through them. Ryoma looked behind Atobe to see Saku standing behind him.

"Saku!" Ryoma shouted as he pointed to Saku

"Hello Ryoma-kun." Saku said as she waved to Ryoma.

Atobe turned around to see nothing. Was the brat going crazy? Or was Atobe himself going crazy. Maybe this Saku girl didn't like him. But who did like Atobe Keigo? What ever Saku was telling Ryoma Atobe had every right to know.

Saku walked over to Ryoma, "Ryoma can you perform a ritual for me?" she asked.

Ryoma step back. He had a very confuse and scared look on his face.

Atobe shocked Ryoma, "What is she saying?"

Ryoma turned to Atobe, " She wants me to do a ritual." Ryoma then turned to Saku. "Why though?"

Saku sighed, " You see your great-grandfather is the one who did the ritual to bring the demons and ghost. The only person who can undo the curse is someone with his blood. That's is why I need you to do the ritual. If you want to save the friends you have left do the ritual."

"But how do you know this? You don't look any younger than me."

Saku smiled, "Actually I'm way older than you. My full name is Sakushroi and I am the the spirit of this island.

The ghost brought Kirihara to other ghost. Like the ghost that kidnapped him, the other ghosts looked human also. The only difference was that they were missing body parts.

Once the ghost notice Kirihara they all walked towards him.

Kirihara couldn't believe this he was about to die by ghost. Ghost from Hell!

Sengoku woke up to see himself surround by demons. They all had a possessive look on their face. Their eyes turned red and Sengoku suddenly combusted.

Blood scattered all across the library.

**Author's Notes:**

When I was writing the first part with Eiji and Oishi I was listening to One by Kikumaru Eiji and Two by Oishi Syuuichirou. Both songs are pretty good.

For people that are crying that I killed half of all the characters I'm sorry. The only characters alive are Eiji, Ryoma, and Atobe,

Also I'm working on another story since this story is ending called "in the Distance". Please read it.


	7. Blood

Sorry for the long update.

Disclaimer: Do not own Prince of Tennis

enjoy...

* * *

"Ochibi! Tezuka! Momo! Atobe!" Eiji yelled as he ran through the halls. He turned and looked every corner but could not find one person. Not even a body part.

After running for ten minutes, Eiji stopped to catch his breath. As Eiji was taking a break he heard a tapping noise.

Eiji looked around to his left and right. He even look up to the celling, but could not find where the tapping noise was coming from.

The tapping noise got louder and closer. It was like it something was following Eiji. Watching his every move.

Eiji started running.

Something was after him and Eiji knew it.

The tapping kept getting closer.

Eiji tired to out be it but it was too fast.

Something grabbed Eiji. He looked back to see Kirihara.

Eiji sighed in relief, " Kirihara it's just you. Don't scare me like that nya! And where is Sengoku!"

Kirihara didn't answer. He just step closer to Eiji.

Eiji looked at Kirihara and then stepped back. Kirihara looked pale. Pale like a ghost. His face was lifeless.

Kirihara suddenly opened his mouth. Out of his mouth came three heads. They kept wiggling out till they ripped Kirihara's face and jaw bone apart.

Once the heads were out , spikes came out of the rest of Kirihara's body.

"Oh look it's a cat!" one head said.

"He looks yummy!" another head said.

"Let's just eat!" the last one said.

Tentacles came out of their body and dragged poor Eiji towards their mouths.

* * *

Ryoma and Atobe were currently following Saku to the place were Ryoma was suppose to perform the ritual.

It had took Ryoma a long time but in the end he decided to just do the ritual. He could not let the demons that kill Tezuka bunchou and Momo continue to roam this earth.

As they were walking something grabbed Ryoma. Ryoma turned to see Tezuka. His Bunchou!

Ryoma started smiling. Does that mean that Tezuka wasn't dead! He was alive!

"Echizen are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes Bunchou!" Ryoma answered.

Tezuka smiled and hugged. Ryoma thought it was weird and strange that Bunchou was smiling and hugging him but quickly cast that aside. He had Bunchou back!

Ryoma was to busy hugging Tezuka that he didn't realize the knife that Tezuka was holding pointing it toward Ryoma.

"Echizen I love you. Die with me." Ryoma could not react. In a blink of an eye many things happen. All Ryoma could see was blood scattered on the floor, but it wasn't his blood. It was Atobe's blood

**Author's Notes**

One more chapter after this.

I can either update tomorrow or next week. It depends on how many reviews I get.


	8. End

Disclaimer : Do not own Prince of Tennis

I re-wrote chapter 8.

SORRY!!

Last chapter!

* * *

"Idiot! Why did you do it Monkey King! Now you are bleeding! Idiot! Idiot!" Ryoma shouted. Atobe had saved Ryoma from being killed by the demon that took the form of Tezuka. Atobe was lucky enough to kill the demon with the knife he was carrying, but got hurt also. The demon used the needless from his body to stab Atobe in the chest where his heart is located. It would be a matter of minutes before he would die.

Atobe weakly took Ryoma hand and held it tight. "Ryoma you have to go without me. You are... the ... only..." Atobe could not finish before he coughed up blood.

"Don't die Atobe!" Ryoma screamed. He tightly held Atobe's hand. Tears fell from Ryoma's eyes and on to Atobe's face, "You can't die."

"Ryoma... I Love you. " That was the last thing Atobe said before he closed his eyes. Not soon after, Atobe's heart stop beating.

Ryoma noticed that Atobe's hand was no longer holding his. It did not take long before Ryoma figured it out. "Hey Monkey King! Wake up! Wake up! Please... Wake up. Please don't leave me alone. Just wake up."

Ryoma shocked, slap, and even kissed Atobe to wake him up, but nothing worked. Atobe just lied their peacefully.

"Ryoma we have to go." Saku tired pulling Ryoma but he did not budge. "Ryoma now!

"I'm not leaving without Monkey King!"

"Ryoma, Atobe is dead." Saku said.

"No he's not!" Ryoma shouted at Saku. "Just sleeping."

Saku looked at Ryoma, " Do you really think Atobe wants you to die."

Ryoma did not answer but got up even he was reluctant. Ryoma followed Saku to the room where e would do a ritual.

The room Saku led Ryoma to was covered in weird symbols that Ryoma could not read. The walls were painted with stale red paint. The room itself terrified Ryoma.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma look at this. Do you recognize any of them." Ryoma look closely. It was the body of Kirihara and Eiji!

"What happen to them!" Ryoma shouted. "Shouldn't they bee downstairs!" Ryoma ran towards them why. " Why do they look like this!"

"Their dead. Everyone except you are dead." Saku told Ryoma as she slowly walk toward him.

All of sudden the floor started glowing. Ryoma did not know what happen but something he came unconscious.

--

Ryoma smelt something. It smelt like fire. Something was burning.

Ryoma opened his eyes. This isn't the place he last was. It look like Sakushroi Island but an older version of it. There was also people running and screaming and running.

"Run it's a monster!"

Ryoma watched as hundredths of people ran. What monster? What were they running from? As Ryoma was thinking, two children who were obliviously handicap fell. Ryoma ran to help. He tired to touch but he couldn't. The children did not even see him. It was like Ryoma was invisible.

"What is going on here?!" Ryoma shouted.

There was footsteps. Loud scary footsteps coming.

"The monster is coming!" One of the children yelled.

"I don't want to die." The other one cried.

The so called monster walked up to the children. It looked at them. Suddenly the children had red marks on their bodies. They screamed, yelled, and cried. They were in pain. Their skin was burning up. It was disconnecting from their bodies.

Ryoma didn't look. He did not want to see what was happening.

In a mattered of seconds a river of blood flowed the ground.

The people who witness it tired to run faster but they knew would be next.

Ryoma looked at the so called monster. It was...

--

"Ryoma! Ryoma! Wake up!" Saku tired to wake Ryoma up. Ryoma opened his eyes to see Saku. He quickly backed away from her.

"Ryoma what's wrong?" Saku asked.

" Everyone one this island died. And... "

"What did you see Ryoma?" Saku starred at Ryoma.

"Ryoma took all the courage he had had. "You killed them."

Saku just laughed, "What do you mean Ryoma."

"You killed everyone. A more hideous version of you but it was still you."

Saku stepped back." I was not expecting this but I have no choice."

"What are going to do?" Ryoma asked.

Saku just laughed, " Kill you of course." Ryoma started running for the exit. Suddenly something pulled his foot. He looked down. There were fiends coming out of the ground. Ryoma screamed.

"Now Ryoma all you have to do is do the ritual so I can bring all of my friends to this world."

"Never!" Ryoma shouted

Saku made a sinister laugh. "Well I guess I have to kill you." Saku used one of her long nails to cut her stomach. Ryoma watched in horror as green slime came out of her. Just like the monsters that killed Tezuka and Momo. Her hands went inside to pull out a large slimly knife.

Saku walked towards Ryoma. "Now just die."

Ryoma closed his eyes. He didn't want to see. 1..2..3..

Nothing happened. Ryoma felt no pain. He was still alive. Ryoma slowly opened his eyes.

Ryoma was speechless at what he saw.

Atobe, Tezuka, Eiji, Kirihara, Momo, and the rest of the Seigaku team were holding Saku down.

Saku dropped her knife. " Why you!"

" Hurry Echizen! Grab her knife and stab her in the chest. It's the only way to kill her."

" But Bunchou." Ryoma pleaded.

"Ryoma! Ore-sama died for you. Kill her and live." Atobe shouted.

Ryoma slowly got up and walk over to get the knife. He pointed it toward Saku chest.

" Your not actually going to kill me."

"Yes I am." with one quick move Ryoma pushed the knife into Saku. HE did not look. He did not want to.

Very soon Ryoma started to feel light- headed. The room got dark.

* * *

"Ochibi! Ochibi! Wake up!"

Ryoma rubbed his eyes." Eiji-senpai stop yelling. I was sleep."

"That's why I was waking you up. You don't want to spend all your time sleeping. You have to play with me. Nya." Eiji pulled Ryoma and dragged by his arm.

Ryoma remembered something. He stopped. " Weren't we on an island Eiji-senpai?"

"Nope! We are going to some island though. Maybe you were dreaming about."

"Oh."

"Come on Ochibi. Lets go by everyone else." Eiji started running away.

"Wait! Eiji-senpai." Ryoma ran after him.

It was all just a dream...right?


End file.
